A computer network generally refers to a group of interconnected wired and/or wireless devices such as, for example, laptops, mobile phones, servers, fax machines, printers, etc. Computer networks often transfer data in the form of packets from one device to another device(s). An intermediate network device may consume processing cycles and such other computational resources while transferring packets.